Meet the Crew
by LieutantofShips
Summary: About mortals meeting the PJO and HoO crew. Rated T for mild swearing.
1. Sierra Montclair

**Hello! I'm back at it with my second story. This one is about mortals meeting the PJO and HoO crew. Hope y'all will enjoy! Also I would like to thank KnightLawn for my first review ever! Thanks for all your support! I also don't own PJO or HoO. Xoxo,**

 **LieutenantofShips**

Sierra Montclair Pov

Hello, my name is Sierra Montclair and I'm at Goode High School. Right now I'm sitting under a tree, listening to my Spotify playlist. 'Ya, you could be the greatest, you could be the best,' The Script was singing. I know it's very cliché for a junior to be doing this, but whatever. Anyway I was waiting for my friend Percy to come to school, and it was 2 ½ minutes before the bell rang, but he still wasn't here. For half of sophomore year he wasn't here. This year we have hope on him. My friends Thomas, Jack, and Alessia were also sitting underneath the tree, waiting for Percy. Finally (aka 2.12 seconds later), Percy showed up.

A literal freaking sea green Maserati Spyder with a owl holding a trident decal showed up. Then it parked and guess who the hell showed up. Percy freaking Jackson got out of the Maserati. He put down his RayBans and waved at us, he then jogged up to us. He really had changed. He wasn't scrawny or small. He now looked like a freaking god! He had a visible 6-pack, almost 8-pack. He was lean, and muscular. He was probably 6 feet. Compared to 5' 6'' me that was a head taller than me. Hopefully he wasn't mean like most guys in high school.

"Hey guys!" Percy said with a lopsided grin.

"Percy where the hell have you been?" Thomas asked serious. Glaring at him too.

"Um… well I had some family problems, I also had amnesia," he said sadly.

"Oh, sorry man," we all replied. Then, the school slut Tiffany **(btw I have no ideal hate towards Tiffany's, just sake of the chapter. Thanks!)** came.

"Hey Perce, wanna go to the movies? I heard there was a new movie, then we could go to my house. My parents aren't home," she said flirtatiously.

"Since when did you give a fucking dam about me? Anyway I have an awesome girlfriend who, by the way, is much prettier than you, smarter than you, sweeter than you, and not self obsessed with herself like you. So get the fuck away from me Tina," he said in disgust.

"Call me when she dumps you, and my name isn't Tina," she replied, oblivious to the fact that Percy told her to back off.

"Get the frick away from me, NOW!" He responded angry. He then stormed off into the building. And that's the last time I saw him. Jk we went to class, then to his house after school in his Maserati.

* * *

When we stepped inside I saw a blonde head of curls by the dining table, with blueprints. Wonder who?

"Hey Perce, I thought your mom wasn't here?" Jack asked pointing towards the blonde.

"Oh, her she's nobody," he replied. Alessia cooled. She has a major crush on him. Then suddenly Percy was on the ground, pinned in an awkward position by the blonde.

"What did you just say?" She asked harshly.

"Your Nobody like from the Sea of Monsters. Nobody? Ring a bell?" He asked.

"Nice save, Perseus, nice save," she replied. Then out of nowhere she kissed him. Full on mouth, kissed him. Alessia then said she her mom told her to come home. She left after their make-out session.

 _And that's how I met Percy Jackson's girlfriend._


	2. Casey Sombrero

**Hello! I'm back at it with my second story. This one is about mortals meeting the PJO and HoO crew. Hope y'all will enjoy! By the way I don't own PJO or HoO. All rights towards Rick Riordan. My story might be a little OOC. Anyway if you want your own character in here, just say so. Tell me if they are a mortal, demigod, or monster. Where they meet the crew, ect. Thanks!**

 **Xoxo,**

 **LieutenantofShips or Jackie**

Casey Sombrero Pov

Hello, my name is Casey Sombrero, also I'm the most popular boy at Goldengate High. I also freaking hate my last name. Why Sombrero? Anyway I'm a playboy extraordinaire. I date 1 girl, play with her for a while, then dump her, and get a new girl. And I always get the girl I want. Right now I want Annabeth Chase. Now if you want a description of the beauty, hear me out. She has honey golden blonde hair which look like princess curls. She has intimidating stormy grey eyes, that calculate your every move. And her tan, it's amazing. It doesn't look like it was made from a tanning bed, like most of the people here.

Every time a guys asks her out, she always responds with an ' _I have a boyfriend.'_ I think she's saving it for me. We have become good friends over the past few years (aka 2 years of high school) and I think she's waiting for me to ask her out. So that why she says 'boyfriend' which supposedly means me. It's also my goal to date every single girl here. It's now the first day of Junior year, and Annabeth has been so sad for like all of Sophomore year. I wonder why? Anyway here she is.

"Hey, Sombrero is it?" She asked.

"No it's Casey, but hi," I replied.

"Oh ok," she responded sadly.

"Um… are you okay?" I asked.

"Um… sorta." And with that we went to get our schedules and locker combos. We went to home room and talked for a while. Then the teacher came and he called our names. He had a hiss at the end of each word. Annabeth payed attention to this, and I did not. Anyhoo at the end of class, the teacher told Annabeth to stay. I, worried stayed next to the door, peaking my head a bit to watch. This is what I heard.

"Ah, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, I will kill you. And then boast to my friends that I have killed you." The teacher said. Wait… he said he was going to kill her. I need to protect her, Incase I want her to be my girlfriend. But then I saw Annabeth dial a number.

As fast as lightning, a sea green Maserati Spyder showed up. The driver then parked, and got out. He bolted down to the classroom. But he couldn't go so fast as girls flirted with him. He struggled to get free, but eventually he did so. I saw a glimpse of him. He had raven black, messy bed hair, sea green eyes, and is very muscular. He then asked me where Annabeth was.

"Where's Annabeth?" He asked nervously. Wait… my ANNABETH? What could he do that I couldn't? Anyway that guy is very intimidating, so I told him, every single freaking thing I heard. He then bolted inside, and saw Annabeth, then killed the teacher/monster. After it, everyone gathered around the door or got in. Then Mr. Intimidating kissed Annabeth! Wait what?! He freaking kissed Annabeth! Everyone was as shocked as me.

He then left, carrying Annabeth, bridal style. And Annabeth didn't come the next day, or ever actually. Annie was never my girlfriend, and she never would be.

4 years later I got invited to Annabeth and Percy's wedding. Then 2 years later, they were invited to my wedding.

 _And that's how I met Annabeth's boyfriend._

 **Oh, and what couple should be next? Or demigod? The hunters? Or Amazons?**


	3. Willow Springs

**Hello! I'm back at it with my second story. This one is about mortals meeting the PJO and HoO crew. Hope y'all will enjoy! Thanks for all your support! I also don't own PJO or HoO. All rights towards Rick Riordan. By the way, the characters might be OOC. Sorry if so. Anyway, thanks!**

 **Xoxo,  
LieutenantofShips**

Willow Springs Pov

Hello, if you don't know who I am, then, your very stupid. I mean like who the fuck, doesn't know who I am? Anyway I'm Willow Springs, daughter of a model, and a designer. I'm at Goldengate high, and Anniebell got one hotty, but I'll get another.

I was fixing my makeup, when a little girl, dropped her coffee on me! She devil! ' _Calm down, calm down_ ' I told myself. I couldn't.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS FUCKING DRESS COSTS?!" I yelled.

"Haha, do you think I care?" She replied. Oh no, she didn't!

"Well my daddy's a designer, and my mommy's a model! I'm gonna go tell them, then they're gonna sue you," I replied hotly.

"Suure, who are you anyway? Draco Malfoy?" She responded.

"No, I'm not a male, but I bet you don't have any famous parents. You probably don't even know any! I know many," I said sassily.

"Haha, me! Well if you don't know who I am, well then, you better freshen up. I'm Piper McLean," she said. I stood in shock. She can't be Piper Mclean, not Tristan McLean's daughter!

"Suure, you're just saying that, to become popular. It's not going to work."

"Are you sure?" She said hotly.

"Are you asking ME?!"

"Yes I am. Now did you hear that, or do I need to yell at you, because of all that makeup? Anyway I don't need to be popular, it's just a waste of time." Wait WHAT?! How is being popular, a waste of time?

"Anyway, do you have any proof of being the daughter of Tristan Mclean?" I asked. There is no fucking way, she'll probably just cry, and plead for my forgiveness.

"Ok, pass me your phone," I passed it to her. She typed a number, and it began ringing.

"Hello, this is Tristan McLean's office, how may I help you?" The phone began. WHAT!

"Hello, can I talk to my dad, please Jamie," Piper said.

"Sure, one second Pipes," he said.

"Jamie, please don't call me Pipes," she pleaded.

"OK, here's your dad."

"Hey Pipes, how are you and Jason?" Tristan Mclean asked. Wait… WHAT?! Tristan Mclean!

"Oh, good, so I'll talk to you later, I have to go to class. Bye dad!"

"Bye Pipes," he answered. I then fainted, when I saw a hot guy. What I remembered is that he had a blonde buzz cut, stinging blue eyes, and a small scar, above his lips. Handsome. He also had a tattoo that I don't get. It was an eagle, then it said SPQR, like Anniebell's boyfriend. Maybe a group? Anyway, then there are 12 lines. Mm.. then I blacked out.

I woke up in the nurse's office. She then asked me what had happened, to make me faint. I said I didn't know, because I don't want her to know that I had a crush on the new guy. I left after that. At class he was sat next to me. Then, after class, I was ready to talk to him, but I didn't see at all after class.

 **Time Lapse, 5 Hours Later**

I saw he go into a car then pull up, to the school, waiting for someone. 2 minutes later, Piper came and saw him, and gasped. She ran to him, he also got out of the car. Then Piper smashed her lips to his, shockingly, he didn't pull away. Shit, another hotty gone. I hopefully will find my true love soon.

 _And that's how I met Piper Mclean's Boyfriend_

 **Sorry if I haven't uploaded in while. I was at camp all week, with no time to write any stories, plus it was Percy Jackson's birthday last week, and my friends celebrated. Hope y'all love it**


	4. Ashley Bred

**Hello! I'm back at it with my second story. This one is about mortals meeting the PJO and HoO crew. Hope y'all will enjoy! Thanks for all your support! Sorry I haven't uploaded in like forever, sorry! I've been really busy. I also don't own PJO or HoO. All rights towards Rick Riordan. Thanks!**

 **Xoxo,  
LieutenantofShips**

Ashley Bred Pov

Today was Halloween, and I was not ready. At my school there's always a Halloween dance, and this time, it's girls ask guys. This year, there's this really cute guy named Jason Grace. I hear some girls saying he has a girlfriend, but I don't really know if that's true. Anyway this year, I'm part of the decorating committee, and I'm in charge of making the dance perfect. This year's theme is Monster Masquerade, and everyone has to be a monster, or one thing scary that does NOT involve clowns. I freaking hate that sh!t.

For Halloween I'm going to be a sexy witch, because I want to show off this ass, and boobs. I got so lucky with my body. I have a 30 DD which y makes all the boys drool. I also have a really big ass, which boys always grab and squeeze. Anyway, I choose to be a sexy witch, because I want Jason's attention. He only knows me as the school slut which makes me really sad. I am SO much more that that. I also want to have sex with him. I've only had it 6 times, but whatever. This is what I picture Jason doing at the dance.

" _Hey Ashley, you look so hot, wanna dance?" Jason asks._

" _Sure," I reply._

 _After dancing for a song, he pushes me to a wall, and starts kissing me. It feels so good. He then grabs my ass, and starts squeezing it, I feel amazing. He then picks me up, and brings me to a classroom, out of the gym. He locks the door, and pulls down the curtains. I then start moaning. He lays me down, and takes off his shirt. You can literally see his 6 pack. I then pull of my panties, he stops kissing me and moves towards my neck. I undo his belt, and take it off. I pull of his pants, and see the bulge in his boxers. I pull away, and pull off my dress. He starts moaning too._

 _He's now only in his boxers, and I'm only in my bra._

" _On 3, I take off your boxers, and you take off my bra. 1, 2, 3," I say. He unhooked my bra, and I pulled off his boxers. He grabs my boobs, and starts licking and squeezing them. I tense up. He pulls away and asks if I'm ok. I nod, and he continues._

 _A while later, after giving and receiving a few hickeys, I get down to his member. I kneel, and shove it in my mouth. I start sucking and licking._

" _Ashley, I'm about to cum!" He yells. I receive the white liquid in my mouth, and swallow it. I take my mouth off, and he then picks me up and slams me onto the ground. My back and butt hurt, but then he puts his member in my vagina. He hits all the good spots, and make me cum, and my cum makes him cum. An hour later, we stop, and put our clothes back on. I tease him and shake my naked ass, while he puts on his hot vampire outfit back on. I then stop, and put my panties, and bra back on. I throw on my dress, and unlock the door. I exit, and he comes too. He then picks me up and brings me to his car and he drives me home._

" _Wanna do this again?" He asks. I immediately say yes. I kiss him and say bye. He says bye as well. He then leaves and goes home._

 _But that's not what actually happened._

I get to the dance and I notice Jason talking to some of his friends. I wave, and he waves back. I move towards him, and then a girl comes in. She naturally beautiful. She has kaleidoscopic eyes, and choppy brown hair. She's dressed as a deviled egg, and moves to Jason. Why though? She jumps on his back, and kisses him. Wait WHAT?! SHE F**KING KISSED HIM? WTF? I am so mad, Jason should push her off, but he doesn't. He then starts kissing her, and slams her into a wall. They then start making out.

 _And that's how I met Jason Grace's girlfriend_

 **Hope you enjoyed it! It was a little *cough* a lot *cough* weird to write. Bai!**


	5. Daniel Sanders

**Hey guys! Remember me? Anyway 2 days ago I updated on my story, and ya. Anyway this story is about mortals meeting the demigod couples. We're Now on Frazel! Yay! 3. I freaking LOVE Frazel! They're so cute. To answer someone's question, in chapter 2 there was a spider, but I forgot to write that in. The story might be a little OOC, and if it is, just tell me. It would really help. Anyway I don't own this series of PJO & HoO books, but Mr. Rick Riordan does. All credit to Rick Riordan. Now for the story. :)**

 **Xoxo,**

 **LieutenantofShips**

Daniel Sanders Pov

Hi! My name is Daniel Sanders, and I get bullied a lot. Not to sound racist, but there's always these white guys, who make fun of me, because I'm Chinese. They always make these weird noises and pull their eyelids out to look like me. I freaking hate it. They're so mean. Oops, my mom's going to be SO mad! I can't say anything mean about anyone.

Today there were 2 new students, Hazel Levesque, and Frank Zhang. Hazel was African American, and Frank was Chinese like me. Hazel and Frank had the lockers next to me, and they were really confused. Then, the white guys came by, and started making fun of Hazel and Frank. They seemed really shocked that someone would do that. Then they called Hazel a slave. That got Frank mad. He then called the white guys 'fat, stuck up, a**holes'. I was shocked.

"Come on Hazel," Frank told Hazel. She came along with him. I followed them, and they went outside.

Hazel saw me and asked me why I was out here. I told her, that I saw that those people call her a slave, and she shouldn't worry, because she wasn't, and she has a good friend like Frank.

"Hi, I'm Daniel, and you're both new right?" I asked. She nodded. Frank then asked how to get to some classes, and I helped him and Hazel.

They passed me their schedule, and came with me. I showed them, their classrooms, and luckily, they had the same classes as me. Over the next 3 periods, we became good friends.

Hazel asked me if I wanted to hang out with them, and I said ok. They seemed like low-key, calm people. They're really nice.

It was the end of the school day, and I called my mom, and asked her if I could hang out with some of my friends. My said yes, but be home by dinner time.

Frank, Hazel, and I went to a frozen yogurt shop, and talked for an hour. I ordered a chocolate and mint yogurt, with mini sandwich cookies, and chocolate chips. Really unhealthy, I know. Around sixish I went home. I had a really good time with Frank and Hazel.

5 years later, I was invited to Frank and Hazel's wedding, and 2 years after that they told me, that I was their daughter's godfather. I was shocked.

2 years after being announced that I was Hazel and frank's daughter's godfather, they were invited to my wedding.

 _And that's how I met Hazel levesque and Frank zhang._

 **Hope you enjoyed it! I freaking LOVE Frazel! They are my favorite PJO/**


End file.
